


Mornings Like This

by KyloDelRey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Engagement, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Twerking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloDelRey/pseuds/KyloDelRey
Summary: A smutty morning fic idea: Rey's making breakfast, listening to WAP, & twerking in her lil pjs. Ben watches from the doorway, before he scoops her up and brings her back to bed. Rey whispers the lyrics to him as he parks his big Mack truck in her little garage. ☺️prompt by @MScavengers on twitter aka MotherofScavengersshoutout to @reylo_prompts 💕
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherofScavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofScavengers/gifts).



Rey leans over the warm stove, tendrils of hair escaping from her sleepy buns.

The little nuisances frame her sun-kissed face, successfully dodging yet another swipe from the girl.

The battle with her hair forgotten momentarily, she preens at successfully flipping the last strawberry pancake.

Perfect she muses to herself.

Ben was still in bed.

With his sleeping schedule, he would be for at least one more hour.

Just enough time for her to finish up and get herself put together for breakfast.

She glanced over at the clock.

Well, brunch.

Makers, was she grateful for her little night owl.

She was still wearing her teeny night shorts. As comfortable as they were, they barely covered her little tush.

They may as well have been panties with how little they covered.

Rey tugs the shorts in question out of her literal ass before sneaking a piece of bacon that she’d made previously.

Not to mention the thin camisole that just barely covered her dusky nipples.

Not brunch attire by any means.

Plucking another rasher, she decides that they’ll get three slices each instead of four.

Whilst prancing over to the fridge to grab a couple of eggs, her phone pings from its perch on the microwave.

She snags a couple of eggs and heads back over to the stove, cracking them into the sizzling pan before reaching for her cell.

Rose: !!!!!

Rey’s nose scrunches up as she tries to decipher her best friend's very vague text message.

She gives up and sends a slew of question marks while chuckling to herself.

Rey: ?????

Rey notices the little blue dots on Roses side of the conversation, not even a second after she’d hit send.

Rey grabs a spatula and fluffs up the eggs before giving them a liberal dusting of seasoning and turning the burner off.

Rose: WAP IS OUT!!!!!

Rey gasps, the spatula clattering against the hardwood floor.

REY: OMFG!! LISTENING NOW!

Rey promptly clips the link and plugs her phone into the speaker on the windowsill above the sink.

The song is absolutely naughty.  
Rey's cheeks heat up after the first verse. That doesn’t stop her from listening to it over and over again.

The lyrics make her feel like a sexy minx in her little pjs.

Oh how she loves it, her hips swing and sway to the bass.

“There’s some whores in this house.”  
She sings to herself. Loving how the dirty words feel on her lips.

After the first handful of plays, she knows all of the words and is scream-singing in the kitchen while imitating Cardi and Megan's moves.

Rey shakes her little ass, her shorts completely swallowed by her cheeks. She can feel the shorts pressing against her damp pussy.

She bends over the counter and twerks her heart out.

Her hands come up to sensually play with her hair.

Freeing it from her buns and shaking it so that it fans out around her face.

Her hands trail up and down her lithe body as the song starts yet again.

“Certified freak, seven days a week. Wet ass pussy, make that pull out game weak.”

She giggles as she realizes that the lyrics are a little too accurate.

Her and Ben couldn’t even go one day without fucking each other.  
They had long forgone condoms when they realized how good it felt when he filled her up with his cum.

Rey lifts a leg on the counter, marveling at how her little ass cheeks were actually moving, much to her surprise.

She couldn’t wait to tell Rose, bless her heart, she’d spent many a night trying to teach her how to properly shake her ass.

Her phone vibrates. Reys swipes the text notification away, turning up the volume instead of responding.

She manages to fix both Ben and herself a plate, tidying up during the process.

All while still shaking and gyrating to the music.

“I don't cook, I don't clean.  
But let me tell you how I got this ring.”

Rey gestures to her engagement ring, bending over, hands on her knees as she throws it back.

Ben wakes with a start.

His big arms cover his head, in an attempt to block out the sunlight spilling into the bedroom.

He sits up, confused.

His fingers running through his messy locks.

Loud music fills the apartment, drifting in from the kitchen.

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he goes to investigate.

Crossing the threshold into the kitchen,  
Ben sputters and nearly chokes on his own tongue at what he sees.

His innocent fiancé, listening to Cardi and twerking like it’s her day job, or he should say night job.

He didn’t even know she could do that.

He leans against the doorframe, all his blood flowing to his dick, leaving him momentarily dizzy.

Rey’s wearing those little shorts.  
Fuck, he loves them so much.

Tight, silky, and so fucking tiny.

With all her ass shaking, they’ve ridden all the way up.  
He swears he can see the lips of her little cunt spread open due to the fabric of the shorts being lodged right between them.

Before he can think about it, he’s heading towards her, adjusting himself in his briefs.

She’s bent over the counter.

legs spread, giving him the most glorious view.  
She bounces her tight little ass up and down, side to side, gives it a little jiggle.

All while giggling and singing along to the song.

“I want you to park that big Mack truck right in this little garage.”

She all but moans.

Ben loses it.

She gives an adorable squeak as his hands land on either side of her on the counter.

Trapping her.

His leg comes up between hers, rubbing her pussy on his bare thigh.

“Mmmm is that right?”

Ben grabs her chin, turning her head so she’s looking right at him.

He admires her big doe eyes, framed by her long lashes, her pink lips tremble as her skin flushes deliciously.

“Ben.” She moans, he can tell she’s embarrassed.

His hands come up to tangle in her hair, tilting her head so that he can mouth at her neck.

“I’m, I-.” He spins her around so fast she nearly trips over her own legs.

Ben licks into her mouth, nipping and biting at her plump lower lip.

When he pulls back, there’s a trail of drool connecting them. She shivers, licking what’s left of him from her lips.

“Why haven’t you danced like that for me, Rey?”

Her eyes darken, the song loops back around and he grabs her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

“I said certified freak, seven days a week  
Wet-ass pussy, make that pullout game weak.”

The words sound so fucking sexy coming from her mouth. His brain short circuits for a second, then he’s pawing at her ass, his fingers dipping underneath those shorts.

Rutting her against his hard dick.

“Rey.” His warning tone only eggs her on.

“Yeah, you fuckin' with some wet-ass pussy. Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet-ass pussy. Give me everything you got for this wet-ass pussy”

Ben hauls her back to the bedroom, tossing her roughly onto the bed. She looks up at him with those mischievous bedroom eyes.

He rips the dainty shorts off in the blink of an eye, his fingers slipping into her warmth.  
His fingers are drenched as he pumps in and out of her.

Breathy little moans fall from her lips. “Mmmmm Ben, oh fuck!” He leans down, spreading her slick cunt, the air makes her little nub stiffen, his fingers spread her even wider.

“You’re so fucking wet baby.”

“This pussy is wet, come take a dive.” She gasps down at him, her legs trembling in his grasp.

He plays along, licking her pussy firmly as he spreads it with his free hand.

He sucks, spits, and twirls his tongue around her slick cunt. Always making sure to give her clit the attention it deserves.

She’s a mess, panting as her legs involuntarily close around his curls.  
He firmly pushes her legs open again, holding her down as he feasts.

Rey tries her hardest to keep up with their little game, but anytime she even attempts to recite a lyric it dies in her throat, replaced by moans and screams.

Ben sucks on her clit as his fingers glide in and out of her, exactly how she likes it, how she needs it to cum.

Rey’s climax sneaks up on her.  
She slumps into the bed, riding out the aftershocks while carding her fingers through his hair.

“Ben. Ben. Ben. Oh Ben.” She mumbles to herself.

He crawls up her body, pulling his briefs off before wrapping his hand around his hard dick.

It’s red, stiff, and absolutely leaking after making Rey cum on his tongue.

“Up.” He commands.  
Rey scrambles up, still hazy from her orgasm and clambers between his legs.

She knows what’s coming next. She gazes up at him through her lashes, biting her lip teasingly.

“I don't wanna spit, I wanna gulp  
I wanna gag, I wanna choke  
I want you to touch that lil' dangly thing that swing in the back of my throat.”

She whispers against his thighs, kissing and licking her way up to his heavy balls.  
Ben groans as his big hands come and tangle in her hair, guiding her mouth onto his cock. She gives the tip a little kiss before he pushes her all the way down onto his dick.

His pubes tickle her nose and she gags, her tongue working the underside of his massive length. Her drool drips down onto his balls and she tries her hardest to lick them clean with his dick still firmly lodged in her throat.

“Yes Rey. Fuck!” Her little hands wrap around the base of his cock and she slurps and gags happily on his fat cock. She takes him into her throat over and over again, pulling back to passionately lick his balls every so often.

Ben yanks her up and flips her on her stomach, lifting her little ass into the air as he lines himself up with her slick entrance.  
Rey lifts her head, trying to get a look at him and he slams her back down into the mattress.

“Such a good little slut, choking on my dick like that.” Ben pushes the head of his dick into her, a loud squelch fills the room as he dips into her wetness.

“Macaroni in a pot, that's some wet-ass pussy, huh?” She teases, Ben bottoms out into her.

“Such a little fucking tease.”

Rey screams and wiggles, working him even deeper.

“Oh Ben, fuck me please!” She begs, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

Ben happily obliges, pounding into her with all he’s got. The wet sounds of their fucking bouncing off the brick walls.

He throws his head back as her already impossibly tight pussy squeezes around him.

Ben pushes himself all the way inside and stills. “Ben?” Rey gasps, wiggling beneath the arm that’s holding her down.

“Ben! Please don’t stop.”

Ben gives her ass a firm slap.

“Fuck me Rey.” Rey throws herself onto his dick, over and over again. Ben is enjoying the view. Her ass bouncing on his big dick, her little pink pussy sucking him in as far as she can.

Such a greedy girl.

He tenses as he feels his orgasm approaching, tangling his fingers in her hair again, he meets her stroke for stroke.

“Ben!” She screams one last time as he pushes her back into the bed, taking control yet again. Her ass cheeks bounce and her legs twitch as she cums on his dick. He presses all the way into her, his strong hands wrapping around her throat as he dumps his load of cum into her.

He doesn’t pull out instantly, reveling in the way her walls milk him for everything he’s got. Even begging for more when he’s already spent.

She’s a blubbering mess beneath him, pushing her ass back against him, wiggling and clenching on his cock purposely.

She is going to be the death of him, he decides.

When he finally pulls out his cum drips down her cunt and he pushes it right back in, kissing her firmly on the lips before pulling her little shorts back on.

Covering her raw pussy to keep his cum in.

“Mmm hungry.”

Rey pouts, always so bratty after she’s cum.

She sighs happily, slipping under the comforter.

Thoroughly fucked and filled with cum, all she needs is some food and she’ll die a happy woman.

Ben plants a kiss on her forehead before heading back to the kitchen, warming up their abandoned breakfast.

He glances at the clock on the stove.

Well, lunch.

Reys phone pings repeatedly on the microwave and he grabs it, slipping it into his pocket while juggling their plates and a big cup of ice water for Rey.

She’s snoring lightly, her head buried under the covers, when he enters the room again.

“Baby? Wake up, you gotta eat.”

She huffs and puffs, battling her messy hair, but climbs into his lap when he sits down with their food.

Ben makes sure she finishes her water before they eat, much to Rey’s dismay.

She celebrates by shoving an entire pancake in her mouth.

Ben quirks a brow at her.

“What!?” She exclaims.

“Nothing. You’re cute.” He hums, wiping the syrup from her chin.

She kisses the tip of his finger as he pulls it away.

Rey's phone vibrates and dings in his pocket.

“Oh, I think this belongs to you.”

He plops the phone in her lap. Rey rolls her eyes at the amount of unread messages she has from Rose.

He smiles at their antics.

Rose: I fucking love it! wbu!!!???

Rose: ??????!!!!

Rose: 

Rose: 

Rose: 

Rey laughs out loud, shoving bacon into her mouth with one hand, typing her response out with the other.

Rey: sorry,I was giving Ben some of this WAP 

Rose: TMI! goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* this is my first complete reylo fic
> 
> also the pancakes are strawberry bc strawberry dress :3💕
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Kylo_Del_Rey


End file.
